


85 110 104 111 108 121

by Eldritch6771



Category: eldritch - Fandom, hctirdle
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Horror, Poetry, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch6771/pseuds/Eldritch6771
Summary: 83 111 110 110 101 11672 99 116 105 114 100 108 101





	85 110 104 111 108 121

It knocks us down

During the most unexpected time

Oozing through the town

Like a poisoned slime

Some get hit by a light

Others with a dark night

Those that have wants

Of gold and lust 

Death commonly flaunts

Those covered with dust

The dust of their habits

Which seems to inhabit

A cold, unearthly hell

With constant booms of knells


End file.
